


Changed The World With You- Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair

by Luka_lol



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, BL, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Canon, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Death, Fanon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Komahina - Freeform, Komahina Week 2020, M/M, Manga & Anime, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_lol/pseuds/Luka_lol
Summary: Hajime Hinata, the reserve course student, had completed the killing game. Finding out that his friends were still in the coma, he swore to wake them up.Soon waking to find himself to repeat history over again, Nagito Komeada, The boy he had a strong liking to, was in front of his face again.Wanting to stop any killing from happening makes another wheel turn with other events unfolding. Saving them all would mean he’d have to go through the trauma once more, but it seems Despair has another route for Hajime.Tis a little gay, most likely will have mature/smut moments N of course!!Spoilers!!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. What’s Different?

Where did it go wrong?

When did it all turn?

Was it my fault?

No, we all walked in, not understanding what was going to happen.

I didn’t want it to happen again. 

I swear I will stop this killing game once again!

——————

“Hajime I swear if you start talking crazy, I’ll beat you up ‘til you’re back to normal!” 

“Haha, try to hold back when you do..”

It was all over, I said my thanks to Chiaki. This Neo World was going to be destroyed. We were going to look for a brighter future...  
Or so I thought.

“Huh?” I had looked around feeling the ground shake, considering how everything was already glitching. I would’ve figured this was of the norm, but.  
“H-Hajime!!” Sonia exclaimed as she pointed terribly frightened by me. “W-Woah!? Hajime when did..?” I felt a brush of hair fall down my side. It was long black hair, nothing like mine. 

That must mean.. “Izuru Kamukura..not very pleased to meet you.” I stood shaken at the fact of hearing someone in my head. “I see you can not fully remember, but no matter..the people surrounding you are so boring.” 

“Hajime! What the hells wrong with you?!” Akane shouted walking up to Izuru. “My name is Izuru Kamukura, I am part of Hinata now. Sadly it seems none of you nor Hajime will remember this.”

I could see everything, everyone’s scared and panicked faces but it was like I was stuck, my eyes were slowly closing causing everything to fade to black. “Izuru..Kamukura...” 

Is he the man who Junko was referring to? The man who is another side of me?

But..  
—————

“Hey...”  
“Can you hear me...?”

I’ve...heard this before...  
I opened one eye then the other. I awoken to see Nagito Komaeda himself, the Ultimate Lucky Student. “Are you okay?” Nagito looked down upon me as I recollected my thoughts. “To be honest, I’m also...No, everyone else feels the same too.” I laid there in shook seeing him in front of me. All the hope fragments we collected together, my feelings, everything came rushing back. “Hey..? Are you even-“ Before Nagito could finished I rushed up as quickly as I could, throwing my arms around him. I didn’t understand what happened. I was lost, Nagito is alive, but.. “If you’re here.. Could that mean...?” Nagito pulled me off as he looked at me strangely. “Oh! My name is Hajime Hinata! I have no Ultimate Talent!” I rushed over to the hotel, seeing is SHE was there. I rushed into the hotel finding Pekoyama in there and.. Chiaki.. “Chiaki!!” I shouted at her like a crazy person, hugging her tightly. “Huh? Excuse me...Who are you?” She said that while pushing me off. “S-Sorry.. I am Hajime Hinata.” She didn’t look at me, once again she was focused on gaming. Pekoyama was there, I took a peek upstairs finding not only Akane but, Teruteru, and Sonia.

They were all here. I was happy but something wasn’t sitting right. Nagito walked greeting Pekoyama, smiling.  
If only they knew what a twisted person he is. I want to save them all I can’t watch it happen all over again.  
Nagito, Chiaki, Teruteru, Mikan.. 

“Hey Hajime, right?” She continued to game as she called me. “I wanted to ask this without being, rude. But why do you have two different eye colors?”  
I what?  
Nagito came up behind me questioned it too. When did I? How? I used a glass cup to look at myself.

They were right. I had my normal eye color and a red one. It looked like, him again..

“Izuru..” Nagito popped up. “What did you say..?  
Something’s different, I can’t place my finger on it but something is off. My feelings? No. It’s- “Hinaaata!” My train of thought was broken by Nagito’s abruptness. “C’mon Usami is calling us to the beach.” 

Getting to the beach everyone was already there. Seeing them all over again, my mind played their deaths in my head. It wasn’t fair, they don’t remember a thing, and if anything I seem like the crazy person for that. I want to help them. “Nagito... after everything happens. Meet me at my cottage.” Nagito gave me a concerned smile “Uhm cottage?” “You’ll know it..” I wish I could put fast forward, I can’t see this again. 

————  
It was all the same, we went to the beach then despair struck. Monokuma, Monomi, Mono beasts. It was the same, it was on replay, and because of that;

The killing game had started once again.


	2. You Need To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are all aware this is a Komahina?

It had started again.

If I remember correctly, there was a death not too long after the announcement. Togami, or the Ultimate Imposter, would be killed after trying to protect us with the party. Nagito..

He was planning on killing him. So maybe-

I stopped my thoughts, feeling a hand grab me. “Ah, Byakuya..” He seemed fairly annoyed. “And what will you be doing? Nagito already has cleaning.” Nagito.  
“I’ll clean as well!” Nagito stood there a bit surprised and played it off. “No no no, it’s no worry. I can handle it.” He gave a nervous chuckle as his eyes darted around. I have to stop this. “I insist..” To be frank, I didn’t have a reason to do the cleaning but if I could prevent him from going out with his plan..

“Haha, alright.” Nagito smiled at me and Togami as he walked downstairs. “Then it’s settled everyone shall be coming?” Mahiru sighed. “All except Fuyuhiko.. Man is he stubborn.” Hiyoko gave a sinister smile. “Aw don’t worry. He’ll probably get killed by those Mono-beasts if we’re lucky!” As sour as ever, Hiyoko.

I followed Nagito, up until the point where he stopped. “Do you know something that we don’t?” Nagito gave a glance back. I haven’t seen him this serious. “I-“ Nagito grabbed my shoulders and looked at me dead in the eyes.  
His eyes were nothing like before, they looked...pure. “Have you regained your memories by chance?” Well I regained certain memories. “N-No..” I couldn’t hide many things from him, it was different still. “Right on the money, how unpropitious..” Nagito chuckled as he walked away. 

————

We had finished cleaning, and whenever Nagito moved away I would always follow behind him. He caused the blackout with the AC and the flatting irons, had the glow in the dark tape and the main thing, the knife.  
Togami did everything the same, patted us down, and made sure someone stayed on guard. I cleaned off the knife from the glow in the dark paint, giving them to Togami and replaced the iron skewer, with a plastic one.   
Everything went as planned. Would this be what it’s like if they hadn’t of died? 

————

At the end of it all, it seemed everyone’s morale’s were high. “Ah how disappointing...” Nagito walked along side me. I was walking back to my cottage, I don’t know about him but. “Sad you couldn’t kill him for hope?” Nagito seemed shocked and skeptical. I wanted to tell him everything, maybe I can do what I couldn’t do before. “Komaeda..” He stopped and looked back. “Calling me by my last name? Am I in trouble?” I..I hated Nagito for so long. The way he was all over the place. He helped out but other times talking to him was stressful. And then- “Come with me.” I took him by the wrist and unlocked by cottage door. “I need to talk to you..I trust you’ll understand and everything.” Nagito looked around and pulled up a chair. “Trusting someone like me isn’t a good thing.” He smiled at me and it felt nice. 

I... don’t even know where to begin, I can’t just confess to him, maybe I should start from the beginning.   
“You’re Nagito Komaeda, The Ultimate Lucky Student, correct?” He nodded clearly looking like he was focused. “I am Hinata Hajime, not only Hinata I am also...Izuru Kamukura.” Nagito raised up a bit. “That sounds familiar...” I bit my tongue and thought for a moment is this even a good idea?  
I eventually explained everything, Izuru Kamukura, The Neo world, the killing game. 

“And that’s pretty much it.” Nagito sat there with no expression. “It’s fine if you don’t believe me I just needed to tell you.” I couldn’t tell him one thing, I couldn’t tell him how they died. If anything that could’ve been a motive. “Komaeda say something!”   
He stood up and went over to my bed where I was sitting. “Hinata.. You just have feelings for me don’t you?”   
Really?  
After what I just told him?  
“If you liked me just say so. Haha you didn’t have to come up with this story!” He laughed as he placed a hand on my shoulder. “It’s the truth!! I’ll tell you something that’ll happen!” “As a Lucky Student you would think I’d have better luck than this haha!” I wanted him to believe me, I wanted to grow closer with him. “Monokuma will release a game soon, called:Twilight Syndrome Murder, it’s suppose to be a motive.” Nagito held back his laughter as he asked me questions. “That was already a game. And how do I know that’s not your Ultimate Talent?” “Nagito...” I didn’t even try to hide then annoyance in my voice. “Alright is guess I’ll believe you for now.” Nagito gave me a half smile as he got up to leave. “I should head in for the night...Night Hinata-kun.” Nagito walked out, shutting the door behind him. Is this really okay? I laid back on my bed, leaving myself to my thoughts. They drifted in my head along with a certain voice. “You really are boring, but I’ll see where you take this.” I want to block him out, honestly I can’t stand him sometimes.

“Komaeda...”


	3. All Along

The morning announcement was on and there we were. I had prevented a death and was laying in my cottage dumbfounded. “I guess today is the day I get the most Hope fragments I can from everyone...” All I could do is sigh.

I knew I couldn’t keep going like this, if Teruteru didn’t kill Byakuya then Nagito wouldn’t show his true self. And I can live with that. 

———  
Ding dong, bing bong. “It’s nighttime kiddos!” I threw myself on the bed completely exhausted. I tried to collect as many as I could but, some are very picky. Then once again Fuyuhiko was no where to be found. “This is hard...” I whispered to myself as I slowly closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep through everything, hoping I could everyone out, without dying. “Your goal is very boring..” I tuned him out as much as I could.

He’s like the virus that started this game.  
If I remembered correctly we’re all inside this program, who knows what they all look like outside of this. I can only remember so much...

“It’s honestly sad. Very boring. Why are you so obsessed with him?” I... had... “It’s none of your business... Good night!” I tossed and turned all night until I could finally get some sleep. 

————

Morals were still high, everyone seemed to even forget that they were forced to kill.  
Ding dong, ding dong. “Please make your way over to Jabberwock Park, for a very...fun surprise puhuhuhu!” Here it is; Twilight Syndrome Murder Case was the next motive.

That second motive for his sick game: a video game of a long forgotten game franchise brought back to life. Pekoyama... Fuyuhiko...

“How would you prevent this one?” I’ll think of something, so just be quiet!.

“Haaaaaaajimmmeeee!!” Ibuki was outside my door calling my name. I rose up, shuffling my way to the door. “Yes?” She snorted like a pig as she giggled. “Since our beach day was ruined, Sonia wanted to make another one!! Don’t be late!!” She skipped away to the side of the beach. Did I even have a choice?  
I smiled at myself grabbing what I could, to bring with me.

I bumped into Fuyuhiko carting a weird looking envelope. What was that again? “Hey what’s that?” Fuyuhiko looked up as he scowled at me. “Fuck off, I don’t have to tell you!” Ah..I guess... As I had made my way to the beach, Monokuma’s appearance made my taste turn bitter. “Puhuhuhu. I suggest you all don’t get too buddy buddy! One of you could be the traitor and a potential killer!!” He laughed manically in my face. “I already told you we are not doing this!! No matter what you do!”

"Oh well, one of you are bound to be potential killers!" He said this as he disappeared again. My head feels like it's on the verge of exploding. "Ah, Hinata-kun, you're late haha." Nagito greeted me as everyone was already in their swimsuits while some were already playing in the water. "Where's Byakuya and Gundham?" They weren't even around, not even by the beach house. Considering the situation we were in, I felt nervous. "They're over there." Mahiru pointed to the side of the tree, seeing Byakuya monitoring the event. While Gundham was with his hamsters at the dinner. "Not very sociable huh?" Chiaki said as she played her game, in her swimsuit. 

"Miss Sonia!! You should go get changed into your swimsuit!" Kazuichi yelled from behind us waving at her in his swimming suit. "Oh Kazuichi so sweet of you, but..." She removed her clothing revealing a full-body swim suit. "I already have one!" She gave us such a sweet smile as Kazuichi stood completely in shock. "W-Wait wouldn't that restrict your movements? You should-" Nekomaru pushed Kazuichi and Marhiru out the way as he yelled from the top of his lungs. "This is how you probably enjoy yourself!! HAHA!!" Akane was far out into the water as she called out to Nekomaru. Chiaki and I laughed as Nekomaru made his way to the water. "Why don't you go in as well?" She stayed silent until she looked up from here game. "I'd rather play videos games, it's honestly better than trying to socialize." I looked at her as she spoke. "But talking to others isn't so bad, think of it as a video game, and you collect points every time you talk to someone." Considering she's aware that this is all a program, I tried to example it in the best way. She looked at everyone at the beach and looked back at me.  
"Hajime...you-" "Ah, Hinata-kun! Why aren't you in the water?" Nagito approached me as he smiled curiously. "Oh, I was just talking to Chiaki about...Where'd she go?" I looked around as well as Nagito, until he tapped my shoulder, pointing at Mikan and Peko. "It seems you got through to her." Nagito mentioned as I watched smiling, soon noticing I gained a hope fragment. "Yeah...Hey Komaeda." I stopped and looked at him. "Would you like to hang out with me?" He looked quite confused as he stood next to me. 

Granted him being a bit taller than me was a problem but I didn't mind. "Me? You want to hang out with someone like me?" "Yes obviously."

He smiled, as he nodded as an agreement.  
\------------------------------

We spent the afternoon, chatting, playing around, getting to know each other(again) and we finished it off with Teruteru's cooking. All in all it turned out to be an other successful day. The only thing that bothered me was whenever Fuyuhiko was actually around, him and Byakuya would get a little rowdy. Byakuya seemed to be pushing him. Then Mahiru disappeared, soon Nagito and Hiyoko left to their cottages early. While those things were suspicious, I gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. It was honestly weird how many hope fragment you can get non-stop. I had completed almost everyone's, besides Nagito. He was still difficult to understand, even now still talking to him head, hurts my head.  
The time I spent with everyone was honestly amazing, especially with him. 

I laid back on my bed staring at the top of it. The moonlight that was reflecting into my room, gave an ominous vibe to the room. I soon closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

Then next thing I knew, I had almost slept the day away. I missed the morning announcement, and everyone was probably at the hotel already... As soon as I rose up from my bed, what I hadn't missed was the thing that made my heart sink. It made me rethink everything I tried so hard to do.

-"A body has been discovered!! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial will begin!"


	4. Sea and Punishment

I sat there in udder shock. No, I can't just sit here. I can't believe this. It must've been a lie, there's no way someone could be dead. Not after we all hung out together. Everything was going so well. 

I dashed out of my room, being driven mad by what I had heard. "No...no.." I rushed out the cottage with every once of energy I had. While running I ran into Hiyoko crying. "H-Hiyoko what's wrong..?" Well obviously I know what's wrong, someone died. "S-S-Shut up!!!" She ran past me holding up her kimono up. "Wait..!" I faintly remember her running away from the beach house like that but this isn't. I ran almost all over the place trying to avoid where I had to go next. I went to the hotel, the dinner, Jabberwock park, everywhere but the beach house. I caught my breath, as I see Kazuichi outside the dinner clenching his teeth. “Kazuichi! What’s going on?” He pointed by the beach house as he screamed. “WHAT THE HELLS GOING ONNN??!” I cautiously approached the beach house, I should’ve known from the first time. I’ve experienced this already but the malice I felt, felt so very different. Mahiru Koizumi, The Ultimate Photographer, was lying dead on the beach house floor. "But...there's no way." "Maybe it's something that you tried so hard to prevent, that you forced it instead." As he talked in my head, I rubbed my temple, soon looking back at her body. I covered my mouth in horror and disbelief, who..? I couldn't waste much time, I had to investigate. I held the Monokuma file in disbelief. I still couldn't believe Peko still killed her. I couldn't stop him from getting the prize, but I thought I could at least bring them closer together. I looked at the Monokuma file, reading it in my head. The victim is Mahiru Koizumi. Estimated time of death is around 8:00 a.m... The scene of the crime where the body was discovered is inside the beach house at Chandler Beach. The cause of death is a stab to the stomach and chest region resulting in death. Aside from that, there are no other conspicuous external injuries, and no trace of foreign substances such as drugs. \----- I asked Akane for help once more, as she climbed on my shoulders, she checked the window. No matter the cause, I've been through this. Everything should still be the same. "It's locked." Akane said as she hopped off. "What? It's locked? Then how did the killer get out without any tracks?" That's when I noticed there were marks outside the door that seemed like something was dragged out. "If Mahiru's body was blocking the other door, and the window was locked, this is the only way they could've gotten out." "What if the used their front tail?" Uhm, "Akane I don't think that's-"

"Guys, I found something in here!!" Kazuichi shouted and pointed at the closet. We opened the closet to a bloody rag in the corner and apparently there was black sheet that could block out any type of light. "Hey look, a gummy bear is on the floor, like a lemon one?" Akane said as she sniff at it. "There also some glow in the dark paint on that bloody cloth." There's so many things that are different here. There should've been an anime girl mask, from Peko, and there should've been empty water bottles.  
"Hey." Chiaki appeared behind me as she spoke. "What is it?" "Isn't this a little weird?" I thought for a moment, there was a lot that was weird. "Like?" She placed a finger under her chin as she looked over by the door. "It seems that maybe she was moved...Look." I looked over to where she was pointing. That's when I noticed the doorknob was loose. "It seemed as if someone pried their way in."  
But who? I looked over at Mahiru's cold body. Then saw a piece of paper sticking out her pocket. "Sorry..." I whispered as I took the piece of paper, and read it out loud. 

"I was going to tell you in person, but I couldn't find you so I put this in your mail box. About what we discussed earlier, is it okay if we change the place and time? I want you to come to the beach house on the second island at 7:30 a.m. It seems there's someone who wants to interfere with our meeting. Let's keep it a secret. Until then, let's try not to see each other for a while. It would be bad if they started suspecting us for no reason. -Hiyoko Saionji" 

This is the same, Hiyoko should have the same piece of paper, only this one says instead of 2:30 p.m. it says 7:30 a.m. "It seems Hiyoko met up with her here." Peko said walking in the beach house. "Peko...and Mikan..." Mikan squealed as she saw Mahiru once more.  
"If I may, can I add something?" Peko crossed her arms looking over the gummy. "I saw Hiyoko rush out the Beach House as I came out of the water." "W-What were you doing in the water so early in the morning, y-y-you could've caught a cold!!" Mikan told Peko desperately. "I was looking for another way off of this island, but it seems that is merely impossible." I looked over at Peko, it seems she had her normal clothes on. "Mikan...Can you see what type of wounds these are?" Mikan raised her head as she approached the body. "Isn't it clear those are stab wounds?" Chiaki woke back to rebuttal. "Not necessary It could be anything." Mikan sighed as she stood up. "It seems these wounds were inflicted by a thin, sharp weapon roughly 5 mm in diameter." "I see thank you." I went over to Chiaki, after discovering something. "Chiaki wake up..." She looked up and tugged on her backpack. "I was just thinking....We should go investigate Mahiru's cottage." I nodded in agreement. I had realized after finding that bloody cloth. This is similar, to the death of Ultimate Imposter. It still just doesn't make any sense. We arrived at her cottage right before Monokuma appeared. "I have unlocked her cottage for investigating purpose only, so removing things is a no-no." With that he laughed and disappeared once more. I opened the cottage door, and found everything the same as before. The envelope was in the place, so I let Chiaki investigate that while I looked for the note Fuyuhiko should've written to her. I looked over on the other side of the bed, I reached over and picked it up. I immediately noticed it was a bit different. It read; "Try playing Twilight Syndrome. After you get a game over, pressed down 5 times. Once you do, I'll soon be there to get my revenge." "It seems the killer or whoever sent this to her, really had it out for her." Fuyuhiko, would he die instead of Peko? It relates so much to what I said earlier, everything just feels different.

After finding everything we could find, we walked out to Nagito. "Hey, Hinata-kun. I might've found out what was dragged in or out of the beach house." He thought for a moment before speaking. "It seems someone dragged that black sheet that was found in the back of the closet." Chiaki questioned Nagito before I could even process that. "How do you know it was the black sheet?" Nagito put a hand on his head, as he sighed. "There were bits of sand left all wrapped up." I used my thought process to put this together, everything was too different, I wouldn't even know where to start. "Also found faded footprints, that loop around the beach house to the road. I can't necessary tell whose they are. So terrible of me isn't it?" I gritted my teeth at Nagito. "Komeada, no you've-" "By the way Hinata. Could you meet me at the dinner?" I was cut as I stopped. "Why?" "Drop to your knees and lick my shoe, and then maybe I'll tell you. I was....just kidding." Uh huh. I walked with him as Chiaki tapped my shoulder. "I'm going to go with Fuyuhiko and see what I can get out of him. See ya." I watched her walk away, and I turned back around, heading to the Dinner. "What is it?" I stopped noticing Gundham in front of the door. "It seems Hiyoko might have a huge role to play in this." "What do you mean?" That's when he pulled out a note and a package for gummy bears. "You said there was a gummy at the scene of the crime, yes? Well if this is Hiyoko's she might've gotten them from the store. Along with what I found, there's seemed to have been a meeting time for the both of them, expect one has a different time. Here's the note." I was handed the note and read it. 

"I was going to tell you in person, but I couldn't find you so I put this in your mail box. About what we discussed earlier, is it okay if we change the place? I want you to come to the beach house on the second island. The time is still the same at 7:00 a.m. It seems there's someone who wants to interfere with our meeting. Let's keep it a secret. Until then, let's try not to see each other for a while. It would be bad if they started suspecting us for no reason. -Mahiru Koizumi" It's the same. "It's-" I was cut off by Monokuma once more. 

"The time for the unapparelled hedonism...has come to an end. Come! Now is the time to fight the decisive battle! The hostility of fresh blood! The insanity of a contest of wits! The Class Trial is finally raising it's curtain! Soooo, meet up...in front of Monokuma Rock! Once you're there, please proceed underground by taking the elevator located at the secret entrance. See you soon, Puhuhuhu!"

And with that. It has already started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit short, had an earthquake that scared the shit outta me. ^^


End file.
